Temptation
by Liz25
Summary: The first (well I haven't seen one yet) AUSCOLE fanfic....you WILL like Austin!!!
1. Introduction

He knocked on the door before entering as she motioned for him to have a seat as she finished her call. "Yes Victor, ok, he is right here. I will tell him." She hangs up the phone and begins to rub her temples while she smiles, "It has been one of those days."  
  
"You said you wanted to see me?" He replied curtly.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so formal about it." She stood up and began to walk toward the front of her desk. "Victor asked me to let you know that you need to attend a conference with me." She pulls herself on the edge of her desk and crosses her legs giving him a fine view, "In Washington DC."  
  
He adverts his eyes, "When?"  
  
"First of the year. It will be a week long so you can tell your precious Sami that she will be sleeping alone for 6 straight nights." 'Or will she?' Nicole thought smiling.  
  
"Nicole if you would please leave my personal life, especially Sami, out of our conversations."  
  
She smiled and playfully swatted him while she hopped off the desk and moved toward the door, "Fine Austin. Lighten up ok? I was just trying to be cute."  
  
"Well I did not find it cute. Goodbye Nicole."  
  
"Bye Austin." She closed the door and leaned against it. 'He really needs to lighten up.' A smile crept across her face, "And I think I am just the person to do just that." 


	2. Chapter 1

Austin walked toward his apartment while he fished for his key with one hand and loosened his tie with the other. "What a day, I am so tired." He proclaimed as he swung open the door.  
  
"Austin! I am so glad you are home!" Sami ran into his tired arms. "Did you have a good day at work?"  
  
"It was long Sami. Nicole…"  
  
Sami pushed away from Austin and looked at him, her arms crossed, "What did little Miss. Nicole do today?" she sneered.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing Sami," he pulled her into another hug and laid a kiss on her curly hair, "She just informed me of a conference I have to attend in a few weeks."  
  
"A conference?" she eyed him cautiously.  
  
"Yes. You know, for business?" He gave her a small smile as he walked toward the kitchen, "Anyway, I will be gone for a week starting January 1."  
  
"A week Austin! I am going to miss you so much," Sami whined as she ran to follow him.  
  
Austin winced slightly at the annoying whine and turned from the refrigerator, "Sami, I have to. It's business." He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked toward the bedroom with a beer in his hand.  
  
Once again Sami rolled her eyes and followed Austin, "Can I come with you?"  
  
He placed his beer down on the nightstand and walked toward her encapsulating her with his body, "No. Will needs you and he has school, besides I will be working the whole time."  
  
"Ahh, fine Austin, you win." Her lips reached for his as she slowly moved him toward the bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Victor?" Nicole was quickly walking through all the rooms in the mansion, "Victor where are you?"  
  
"Nicole, what do you want?" Victor appeared at the doorway with an annoyed expression upon his face.  
  
"You," she cooed softly as she made her way toward him.  
  
"Not now Nicole, I had a long day."  
  
She was taken aback. "Fine. At least we will have a wonderful trip to Washington DC. Maybe escaping Salem will make you loosen up." She was slowly undoing his tie.  
  
Victor averted her eyes, "Nicole I am not going."  
  
She looked at him shocked, "You aren't? But I…"  
  
"You thought wrong. Look, Austin and you will do just fine. I am needed here." He set down his briefcase and made his way upstairs with Nicole in toe.  
  
"But Victor, I thought we could have a little, you know, vacation," Her eyes widened with anticipation of a romantic rendezvous away from any Salemites.   
  
"I'm sorry Nicole but there will be no such thing." He kissed her quickly on the lips," Now if you will excuse me I am going to turn in for the night." He continued up the stairs leaving Nicole alone and horny.  
  
"Great." She mumbled, "I thought this week would be fun." A smile shown across her face, "Maybe Austin could make it fun." 


End file.
